Hungry Like The Wolf
by AphroditeAwry
Summary: Remus Lupin is a secluded werewolf. So what happens when a certain someone follows him on a full moon?


**A/N: I own nothing.**

_A lone werewolf tromped across the woods searching for a person. Not just any person though, a girl_, a girl by the name of Nymhadora Tonks. She had eluded his ambushes twice before _with a split second head start advantage. Normally, if on rare occasion, he _did come across a human, they would disappear and he would never see them again. But she, to his delight, kept coming back. He didn't know why she was still there but he tried not to question it. CRACK. A branch broke. His head shot around, looking for the source of the noise. And then spotted her, just ahead. He growled deep in his throat as he approached her quietly.

**Dark in the city, night is a wire `**

**Steam in the subway, earth is afire**

"Crap!!", she hissed quietly as she heard a branch break underneath her shoe. Taking care to avoid the branch she proceeded, this time more cautiously. She knew that she was in terrible danger, but she couldn't resist being there…for his sake. Suddenly her footsteps stopped, a horrified look plastered on her face as she listened to his breathing and quiet, low growls coming closer.

**Woman you want me, give me a sign**

**And catch my breathing even closer behind**

Hidden behind some large shrubs Remus crouched down, his tawny coat blending in with the debris on the forest floor. Trying not to blink in case she made a run for it, he poked his nose through a bush and saw her walking, cautiously. Creeping forward slightly out of his cover the moonlight caught his amber eyes. Jerking back, he prayed that she didn't see the glint. No such luck. Surging past the large bushes he raced after her, cursing himself for allowing her another head start.

**In touch with the ground**

**I'm on the hunt. I'm after you**

**I smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd**

**And I'm hungry like the wolf.**

Seeing a yellowish glint from behind a bush she knew instantly that she had to run. She darted the other way just as he leapt out from behind the bush. The trees tore at her cloak as she sprinted past them making her lose her balance. She ran until…SLAM…she tripped and slammed onto the hard ground. Scrambling around to face him, still on the ground, she saw the werewolf coming closer. He stopped running, growling fiercely as he approached her slowly, baring his razor sharp teeth. She backed away slowly before she remembered that she could appearate. Mentally slapping herself for being so half-witted she Dissaperated to the edge of the forest breathing a sigh of relief before heading back into the deadly forest.

**Straddle the line in discord and rhyme**

**I'm on the hunt. I'm after you**

**Mouth is alive with juices like wine**

**And I'm hungry like the wolf**

He stopped and stared at the spot where she disappeared cocking his head slightly. He didn't understand. He smelled the air. She was still there, but were? Rolling his eyes he turned and stalked through the trees towards her scent trying again to track her down. He was driven by near success, he would find her.

**Stalked through the forest, too close to hide**

**I'll be upon you by the moonlight side**

She was nervous and timid. Every sound made her jump. She could feel her heart beating twice as hard as normal in her chest. Pure luck was the only thing that kept her from her untimely death…nothing more.

**High-blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight**

**You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind**

He walked around stopping occasionally to smell the air for her scent or listen for the cracking of branches or the rustle of leaves. He was tired of her games, finding her, ambushing her and then just when he cornered her she would disappear into thin air. But he wouldn't stop now. He was hungry. Very hungry.

**In touch with the ground**

**I'm on the hunt. I'm after you**

**Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found**

**And I'm hungry like the wolf.**

She could hear his frustrated whines carry across the wood as he desperately searched for her. She looked up in the sky and saw that it was almost sunrise. "Good, just a little while longer", she thought to her self. As thought came over her she didn't notice the pair of golden eyes watching her every move.

**Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme**

**I howl and I whine, I'm after you**

**Mouth is alive, all running inside**

**And I'm hungry like the wolf.**

He had her…he finally had her. She couldn't see him for he was hidden quite well by a thicket of trees. How stupid she was, letting her guard down for one moment when she knew full well that there was a werewolf pursuing her. But he wasn't complaining, oh no. He was glad. There was no escape. "No head start this time" he thought. He broke through the trees at top speed, breaking her out of her thoughts.

**Burning the ground, I break from the crowd**

**I'm on the hunt. I'm after you**

**I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found**

**And I'm hungry like the wolf**

**Strut on a line, It's discord and rhyme**

**I'm on the hunt. I'm after you**

**Mouth is alive with juices like wine**

**And I'm hungry like the wolf**

She'd heard the breaking of tree branches. Her head shot around and saw Remus coming at her. She ran for what seems like miles before she was far enough ahead of him to climb a tall tree.

He growled loudly. He couldn't see her. She screamed as her foot slipped and she fell down several branches down before she caught herself . He could see her now. She was much closer after her fall. His claws caught her jeans and he started to drag her down. Suddenly the first ray of sunlight shone and pain coursed through him like a wildfire.

Though the trees were blocking her view she heard his pained howls that eventually turned to agonized groans as he transformed. She climbed down a ways so that she could see him. By now he had finished his transformation and was on his hands and knees, panting. She jumped the rest of way and strode over to him.

"What are you doing here Nymphadora?", he asked her angrily through clenched teeth as he felt her standing over him.

"I came to see how you were doing", she said with a trace of a smirk playing her face, and I've told you not to call me that horrid name!". He sighed heavily and stood up.

"What are you smirking at?", he said brushing the dirt off of his shirt and his graying hair out of his face.

"Nothin, race ya back to headquarters"

"Are you mad?, I've already walked miles pursuing you and you think I want to run all the way back to headqu- ok", he said taking off.

"No fair, head start!", she yelled before rushing after him. "That's what I've been thinking all night!", he called back.

**Burning the ground, I break from the crowd**

**I'm on the hunt. I'm after you**

**Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found**

**And I'm hungry like the wolf**

**Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme**

**I howl and I whine, I'm after you**

**Mouth is alive, all running inside.**


End file.
